


If only things where so simple

by BoloniaLuzy



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Dutch, Alpha Johnny Lawrence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Daniel Larusso, ali kick asses too, beta bobby brown, beta freddy fernandez, omeaverse, omega ali mills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoloniaLuzy/pseuds/BoloniaLuzy
Summary: Life for Daniel Larusso has changed drastically, moving to a strange place, far away from his family and having to deal with stupid alphas that saw him as a little fragile thing to mate. He really hoped this move woul be good for him an his ma, that everything would turn up okay.If only things where so simple..........But maybe they could be.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! This is basically an omegaverse reteling of the first movie. I want to compleatly because I have so many ideas for the second and third movie but I ask all of you patience.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy it!

\- Oh we made it – said Lucille Larusso as she parked the car – c’mon, this is it. This is the end of the line.  
  
\- Tell me about it – he muttered

Daniel exited the car, his tan skin shinning under the burning California sun, looking at the place he would call his home from now on end. He took a deep breath trying to calm down, he had promise himself to not complain, this was good for them, for his mom, turning a new leaf, starting a new chapter.  
  
Or whatever bullshit.  
  
He hated it, hated having to move so far away from his family and friends, from the place he was born, from all he have known, but he had decide to suck it up, his mom was happy and very excited about her new job and that was all that mattered.

\- Let’s get this thing unloaded before it sinks! – She said opening the trunk – see those palm trees! You know what that means?  
  
\- Look out for coconuts?  
  
\- Wise guy – she said patting him in the bum – No more Newark winters!

He just rolled his eyes and tried to unload his bike.

\- I like winters Ma  
  
\- You like the sore throats? You like frozen toes?

Winters in Newark were thought, the winds could cut you in half and the snow froze your fingers until they fell off. Uncle Ed used to show the small ones his left foot, warning them about frostbite. He remembered looking in awe at the giant foot with only three fingers.

\- I don’t like smog – he said a bit more annoyed as he finally got his bike disentangle from all the cords that kept it stuck to the car roof.  
  
\- Did I tell you about the pool?  
  
\- About a hundred times.

This was Lucille’s time to roll her eyes, too much like his. She got it; she got how difficult it could be for her son, especially since he was an Omega. She knew but truly hoped this could be good for both of them.

\- Well, make it a hundred and one – she said carrying a box to the complex front door – open your eyes darling son, this is the Garden of Eden! 

Daniel smiled at her setting his bike on the floor.

\- Listen! We are in apartment twenty, okay? One flight up

With that she disappeared through the wooden door.  
Daniel took a moment to himself, breathing deeply once more, calming the uneasiness inside. Everything felt so different, smelt so different. Newark wasn’t a beautiful place to live, it could be dangerous and in most cases you will end working in a factory or on a mom and pop shop, but it was home. It was the place where all his uncles, aunts and cousins lived, it was where his Nona would cook for him even if Nana Catalina screamed her not to, it was where uncle Bob had his chop shop that always smelled like oil and had sexy omega ladies on the walls. It was where he could curl on cousin Camila’s bed if his post heat pains where really bad and where he played soccer with cousin Mateo.  
Newark was the place that smelled like family.  
Here, well, not so much. Yes, he could smell the ocean, it saltines, and the heat of the sun, good yet strange smells that lulled him. But then came those invasive odors that make his skin crawl, the sweat, the smog, the thousands of dynamics floating in the air. Too strong, too soon.  
  
He tightened his grip around the handle of the bike, taking his suit case and making his way up to the door.  
He opened the gate with a side kick he had learnt in a karate class in the YMCA, knocking a boy to the ground.

\- Are you okay? – he asked the fallen boy  
  
\- Don’t worry about it

He had short brown hair and tan skin. He was more or less his height but a bit more chunky, with a squarish face and strong eyebrows. A wiff of his scent revealed his condition of Beta.

\- Let me help you up – Daniel said offering him his hand  
  
\- Thanks - he said with a smile, luckily not angered at all.

Daniel smiled sheepishly, feeling like a complete fool.

\- I shouldn’t have done that – he said rubbing his neck – It was stupid

The boy just waved his hand resting it importance.

\- You must be the new people in, right? – he asked with curiosity  
  
\- Yeah, I guess so. 

It was so weird, being the new guy, being in a place completely foreign to him. In part, he hated this Omega thing, the need to be in a constant place and pack, somewhere familiar. 

\- Freddy Fernandez apartment seventeen – the boy said stretching his hand, taking a, not well disguised, whiff.  
  
\- Daniel Larusso – he said shaking his hand  
  
\- How you doing? Let me help you with that – he said taking his suitcase.  
  
\- I can manage – he said a bit more grumpily than he wanted – I’m not a weak Omega

The boy laughed scrunching his nose in a cute way.

\- Can’t a working Beta offers his chivalrous help? – he asked jokingly

Daniel chuckled at that, feeling his entire bad mood fade away.

\- Chivalrous? Really dude?  
  
\- C’mon – he said starting to walk towards the stairs – a guy needs to step up on his material  
  
\- You better not try to “Step on your material” on me Fernandez.

Freddy patted his back as the two laughed good naturally. Daniel smiled brightly feeling far better by now. Freddy had a nice earth scent with a dash of spice that matched with his personality, it was comforting yet exciting, he had no doubt Freddy could be a firecracker.  
They chatted lively as Freddy guided him to his apartment, the complex wasn’t so bad, yeah, the pool was almost empty and the water was green but the apartments didn’t look so bad and even the crazy lady was kind of nice and her dog pretty cute. 

\- What are you doing tomorrow? – Freddy asked as they reached Daniel’s door  
  
\- Are you planning to ask me out? – Daniel asked back arching his eyebrow  
  
\- You wished Larusso – he said chuckling – we’re having a beach party! Want to come?  
  
\- Sure! That’s cool

Freddy lightly punched him in the arm before leaving.

\- Try not to kick anybody else! – he shouted downstairs  
  
\- I’ll try not to! – Daniel answered back, a warm feeling spreading in his chest; maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. 

Lucille gave him a look as he entered the apartment, he just smiled her back leaving his suitcase on the floor.

\- Did you tell the old lady where we are from?  
  
\- Yes, didn’t she remind you of Aunt Tessy? – she beamed putting away part their stuff

Daniel snorted, remembering her. She was a nice lady but sometime could be a little eccentric to say the least.

\- More like Uncle Louie – he countered.

She smiled at him, giving him a half hug. 

\- I have a very positive feeling – she said squeezing his shoulder – I’m telling you Daniel

He nuzzled against her cheek, her warm motherly smell comforting. She nuzzled him back, purring. Things haven’t been easy for her the past few years, losing a mate and raising your pup alone wasn’t simple, having support had helped, the Larusso’s had been there for them, helping them to put food on the table and most importantly giving them all the love they could muster. She was grateful, they were grateful; they were truly blessed to have them, to have each other.  
Daniel moved to the kitchen, taking in the apartment. It wasn’t half bad, it smell clean, even if a little stale from being close for quite some time, and big enough for the both of them. He nodded to himself; maybe this really would be a good change.  
  
Then he opened the faucet. Well, it had to have something, right?

\- The faucet’s broken – he said containing a chuckle.

His ma snorted, shaking her head.

\- The real estate lady said there's a fix-it guy – she said taking another box - See if you can find him.

He nodded, filling a small bowl with water. He was ready to go when he stopped right in his tracks, vacillating for moment before speaking again.

\- Ma – he started – I got invited to a party tomorrow.

His mom gave him a bright smile, encouraging him to continue.

\- It was the guy from the seventeen, a beta - He clarified. 

He knew his ma only wanted him to make new friends and wouldn’t mind what dynamic they were but it still worried him sometimes. Being friends with Alphas was difficult if you weren’t family, they tended to be either over protective or simply assholes, and he needed neither of that. He didn’t want to be treated like he was made of china or like he wasn’t anymore that a bearer, he had hit his cousin Max quite a few times to assert that point. In the end that was the lesser evil, the worst part was when an idiot meathead thought they could put him in his place, Alpha ladies got discourage after a few remarks but guys where another story. 

\- Great! You see? – she said beaming – things are gonna work out just wonderfully

Daniel shook his head feeling the tension leave his body. 

\- But you wanted me to help you unpack  
  
\- I don’t remember saying that – she said turning around

He smiled kindly, making his exit.

\- Thanks ma.

Finding the fix it guy isn’t that hard, the crazy lady actually giving him good directions. He knocked on the blue door before opening slightly, a wooden, natural smell, hitting him fair and square. It was hard to explain it smell, it was like walking through a forest after the rain, humid, green, clean. The Japanese man had to be in his late fifties or early sixities, an alpha for sure, partially bald on the top of his head with fluffy hair still growing at it sides and a matching beard. He was thoughtfully concentrated on a little bonsai, snipping with little scissors the braches, shaping them carefully. 

\- Hello? – He said with vacillation – Are you the maintenance guy?

The man nodded without looking at him, readjusting his glasses.

\- We’re the new people at the apartment – He explained quickly – the faucet’s really leaking there.

The man nodded again, not uttering a word. Daniel shifted his weight from foot to foot, starting to get nervous.

\- Could you come and fix it?

The man, once again nodded. At least he knew he was listening to him.

\- Can I tell my mom when?  
  
\- When what? 

Oh Holy heavens! Finally!

\- When you are going to fix the faucet – Said Daniel slowly losing his patience  
  
\- After  
  
\- After what? 

Was this guy for real?

\- After after! 

Daniel just rolled his eyes and turned around and left. Great, more crazy people.

Freddy picked him up in the evening, bouncing on his toes with a big smile on his face. He put his arm around his shoulder talking nonstop about all the chicks that will go and how much fun they will have.  
To his defense, the party was quite alright, He had introduce him to many kids of his age, they had played soccer and eat burgers. The air was a bit chilly, refreshing, tousling his hair, and the bonfire warmed him enough.  
He sat down, watching groups of people come and go, feeling content. Freddy plopped himself at his side, smug smile on his face. He ignored him, a group of girls not far away catching his attention. A cute blonde in blue laughed, crossing her gaze with him, before darting her eyes a bit embarrassed.  
He mirrored her, blushing a bit. She was pretty and her laugh sounded like silver bells.  
  
Okay, maybe he was exaggerating but still.  
  
He got to steal another glance from her before Freddy elbowed him.

\- I think she has hots for you – He said smirking  
  
\- Who could blame her

The boy just laughed punching him lightly in the arm.

\- Come on man!

Freddy jumped up, dragging him by the arm. The girls turned watching them as they got near, giggling slightly, they sure where quite a look. 

\- Hello ladies – Freddy said trying to be suave  
  
\- Hi – said Daniel bashfully – I hope we are not bothering  
  
\- Him, totally. You I don’t know – said the girl in red smirking

Freddy made a wounded sound, acting betrayed. The girl in blue laughed again, wind tousling her hair, the sweet scent of cotton candy floating in the air. Daniel couldn’t help but smile, stifling a purr.

\- I’m Daniel  
  
\- Ali, are you new here? – she asked 

Ali was nice, talking openly with him and showing real interest in what he was saying, maybe it was part of her own Omega nature, seeking others of their same dynamic. Alpha were pack leaders and builders but Omegas keep them together.  
Susan wasn’t bad either, picking on Freddy in a light hearted way, who snarked back, often stifling a giggle.  
They chatted for a while before Daniel showed them how to juggle a soccer ball, gaining excited exclamations from both girls and a few comments from Freddy who tried very hard to look pissed but never achieving it, betrayed by a happy smile.  
Daniel stifled a content purr, a bit ashamed, it had only been two days since he had move here and he was already feeling the pulling of a pack in formation.  
  
If only things where so simple. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never understimate a very, VERY angry Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup Guys! Second chapter is up!   
> Things will get interesting from now. I hope you like it and I will push to write more!

In Bobby’s words, Johnny wasn’t a happy camper right now, he was quiet, a deep frown on his face. He wasn’t sure what had him so worked up today but he was starting to worry. Anger was a problem for Johnny, sometimes he wanted to chalk it to his Alpha nature but he knew it wasn’t that, He couldn’t use his dynamic as an excuse, there was something else there.  
Johnny was their pack leader; he was the one that kept them together, the one that lead them. Bobby might have been it consciousness, and to Tommy’s it’s heart, but Johnny was the one that glued them together. 

\- Hey, are you ok? – he asked him quietly, trying to not raise the attention of the other guys 

\- I’m fine – Johnny said curtly

Bobby gave him a worryingly look, not knowing what to do. He was afraid, afraid Johnny would do something stupid, afraid he will lash out against someone innocent or at least weaker. His stomach twisted, for the last few weeks he had this growing feeling, it wasn’t fear per se, it was something similar to dread, anticipating something to occur. He wanted to say something else, hell! Even hold him, force him to stay still and away of more trouble. Maybe he cared to much, maybe he should just give up.  
God have mercy on him.

Dutch and Jimmy laughed at loud taking their attention, they were goofing around, “playfully wrestling”, better known as “Dutch trying to be all Alpha-ish and rough with other people”, when suddenly he said out loud:

\- Isn’t that your girlfriend? 

And that’s way Bobby is getting murder tendencies.

Johnny and Ali where a match made in hell. Yes, they looked like the perfect couple, a sweet, soft omega with a big, strong, Alpha to protect them but things weren’t just like that. Ali was a fighter, she would bare her teeth and go for the throat, he quite respected her for that but knew it couldn’t and wouldn’t end well. They had broke up, or better said, she had dumped him over his attitude, and things went downhill from there.

He was really thinking of doing some good old shock therapy on him.

Johnny jumped up, walking up the edge of the cliff, taking in the scene. Down on the beach, he catched Ali laughing and playing along a dark haired twerp. He was trying to impress her, playing with a ball, trying to not let it fall. He was grinning, looking like a fool.

\- Come on – he said gritting his teeth – let’s go.

Bobby shared a look with Tommy, here they go again.

They jumped on their bikes, making their way down the cliff, engines rumbling, catching everybody attention. Ali immediately tensed, anger, tiredness and fear twisting inside of her, the smell of distress seeping out from her. Daniel let the ball fall, gluing himself to her side.

Johnny stopped in front of them, quickly getting down.

\- Ali – he said trying to sound aloof – I want to talk to you

\- Leave me alone – she grunted, this dance was getting old – We’ve been all over this, I don’t want to talk.

\- I want to talk to you, all right?

Daniel stepped in between them, squaring his shoulders. He would have look ridiculous in another situation but right now, as tension rose and you could cut the air with a knife, he started to look like a real threat.

\- She said she didn’t want to talk with you – He said slowly

\- Stay out of this twerp – Johnny grunted grabbing Daniel by his shirt, lifting him from the floor.

He swinged at him, connecting directly with his face, throwing him to the ground. An explosion of pain drowned him for a moment, stars danced behind his eyelids and a sudden, pure, unfiltered wave of anger filled him, or maybe it has always been there, slowly pilling up, ready to explode. He was done with Alphas bullshit, always acting like they could walk over anyone, especially ones like him. Maybe that was what drove him to do something as stupid as hitting him back, a quick left hook his uncle Loui had teach him, fast as lightning.   
Johnny stepped back, staggering. The little ball of fury snarled at him, he could have laugh in any other occasion but this time he could only stare into his deep dark eyes. Surprise, that was the sensation, an electrical wave that excited him and disconcert him. And that smell, that perfume that floated in the air.

He felt dizzy. 

Dutch laughed, breaking the spell, quickly making his way up to them.

\- Come on! Don’t tell me that sissy punch hurt?

\- Shut up! – Johnny growled trying to clear his head. Bobby looked at him, his face unreadable. 

Dutch stepped right into Daniel space, he standed his ground, looking him in the eye. He took a good whiff of his scent, sticking his chest out, trying to see if he was a low beta, finally opening his eyes in shock.

\- You must be shitting me! – he cackled – Look what we have here, a little angry Omega

Johnny steeled in place, the pieces falling into place, his anger replaced by confusion and a bit of shame but not exactly for what he expected. How was possible this small twerp, that couldn’t be more than 90 pounds wet and ready to pounce an Omega? And why his body vibrated at the thought of it?

\- Ain’t ya a feisty one? – Dutch leered

Daniel felt immediately disgusted, his abrasive alpha smell burning in his nose.

\- That’s enough – said Ali grabbing Daniel’s arm – Just leaves us alone

\- Aww! I’m not gonna hurt your little friend

Johnny snapped of his trance, grabbing Dutch by the shoulder. Yes, he was angry. Yes, he didn’t like this little twerp flirting with his Ex. But this wasn’t right.

\- Enough – he growled – Cut it off!

\- What? Didn’t you want to talk with your girlfriend? – Dutch grunted back –Well, do that while I talk with this little one

\- I’m not little! – Daniel shouted as Ali tried to stop him from launching himself at the Alpha

Johnny standed his ground, tightening his grasps.

\- I said: Cut. It. Off – his voice deep and menacing, commanding him to submit. 

Dutch felt overpower, he hated it, hated how easily he could surpass him, step on him and make him bend. He wanted to dethrone him, to make him fall from his high horse and beg. 

\- Oh, now you are helping me? – Daniel said, he didn’t need this stupid, blond, pretty alpha to protect him, less if he made his new friend uncomfortable.

\- Enough – Freddy stepped up, tired, and a bit worried, of all of this. He walked up to them putting a brave face – We don’t want problems, we came here to just have a fun party.

\- What? You too? Do you want to be the knight in shining armor? – Dutch asked with a snarl

Freddy didn’t think of himself as someone with a suicidal strike or very courageous, he knew what he was and how things worked, he was a simple Beta and wanted to live long enough to have a real girlfriend. Simple, easy.

Well, it seemed that things with Daniel won’t be so easy.

\- I won’t repeat myself – he said balling his hands into fists – leave us alone

Everything moved far too quickly, suddenly a punch landed square on his face, blood dripping from his nose in a fast and consistent torrent. Someone screamed, Johnny’s hand left his shoulder, someone laughed and, by the sound, Tommy contained himself of throwing up.

\- Dude! What the fuck!? – Johnny shouted

Freddy was laying on the floor holding his face, Ali trying to stop the hemorrhage.

\- Not such a hero anymore, don’t you?

Daniel threw a kick at him, jumping in front of the others one more. Dutch dodged it easily, amused by the feisty omega.

\- Are you angry? Do you want to defend your friend?

\- I won’t let you hurt them anymore – he said collecting all this bravery – None of you

He clenched his jaw at the challenge; the other cobras felt a knot forming in their stomachs. The kid had no opportunity, Dutch was going to demolish him, and they would be as responsible as him. 

Dutch let a dry laugh out, getting in position, wanting so bad to break that soft face.

\- I’m gonna be nice and let you go first

He made the biggest mistake of his life.

No one expected what transpired next but for sure everybody felt Dutch pain, with or without external reproductive organs.   
Daniel’s next kick connected swiftly with his crotch, it wasn’t by any means a legal kick but it did its job. He had to thank Camila for it. Everyone let an “Uhh” out as Dutch doubled over.

Johnny grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, dragging him back to their bikes, he looked back at Ali for a moment, not sure what to say. She just gave him a teary look full of anger and deception, he felt his heart twist. The Omega glared at him, glued to his place, telling him to come up to him, that he will do the same to him as he did with his friend. He gave him a curt nod as a sign of respect before turning away.  
Daniel stayed in place for a few moments as they drove away before falling to his knees, the adrenaline leaving him trembling.

God Freaking Christ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darling! I hope you like this chapter, It won't be too long, I prefer to make smaller chapters so I can write them faster for you all! 
> 
> Next chapter will include Ali being the best, the cobras being good guys and the start of something new.
> 
> Is that a High School Musical reference? Maybe. I regret it? Never.

Lucille knew something was off the moment she woke up, It was a feeling in the pit of her stomach, It told her something had gone wrong. She knew this feeling, she trusted it most of the time, it could make the difference between life or death, it could mean someone she loved was hurt.

She felt it the day David went to the doctor.

She went over Daniel’s room, checking her sleeping pup for a moment, smiling at the slow movement of his breaths, he was so big now, yet so small to her. He was there, he was in one piece, he was safe. She told herself that as she went on her day, it could be wrong, maybe it was nothing, maybe it was simple motherly over protectiveness.

It was never simple with them.

She entertained herself with breakfast, keeping her mind and feelings at bay, she didn’t need to get anxious this early, perking up when she heard Daniel curse, probably stubbing his toe.

\- Good morning sleepy head! – she cheered

\- G’mornin Ma – He mumbled getting into the bathroom

She sighed in relief. Things haven’t been easy for them, not since David passed. He used to be like the sun, shinning even on a cloudy day, always there, always warm. They have been, in some way, orbiting around him until his last breath, making his loss even more terrible. It felt like drifting away in the darkness, floating, eternal sorrow and silence.  
Now, almost a decade later, it felt like they could be happy again, starting in a new place, somewhere away from the stale life they were curse to endure. She loved the Larussos, they were her family, the ones who had help her stand when everything crumbled under her feet, they had give her shelter, love, company and helped her to put food on the table, she loved them, they were her pack, but she loved her son more. She wanted Daniel to be better, better than her, than everybody they knew, even better than David himself. She wanted him to be free, to be more than his dynamic, more than a future young dad, more than a homemaker, to be Daniel, wonderful Daniel, with big eyes and short temper, with dreams and a heart so big his chest barely contained it.

She wanted him to be happy.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Daniel got into the kitchen.

\- How was the party? – she asked serving the food

\- It was okay – he said taking a bite. He was wearing dark shades

\- Must be more than okay – she started cautiously – I didn’t hear you coming

She saw him sunk, as if she had catched him in a lie or maybe the omission of the truth.

\- I gotta go – he said getting up

\- Eat first – she said sternly

\- I’m not hungry

Lucille got in his way as he tried to escape, all the alarms blearing, chocking her. He was in danger, her baby was in danger.

\- Do me a favor – she stood in front of him, closing off any escape route, he wouldn’t go anywhere if she didn’t want him to – Take off the glasses

He flinched, titling his chin down.

\- Why?

\- Because I asked to – she put her hand on his chin, making him look at her – I want to see your baby browns

He groaned, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

\- Come on with the baby browns

\- Why hide your eyes?

She held him in place, her gentle omega strength more terrible than any alpha. She didn’t need to force him, he will show her.

\- I’m not – he barely whisper, his façade falling.

\- Take them off – she ordered – Now!

She gasped, a nasty bruise expanded on the side of his head, like terrible flowers blooming all over his beautiful tan skin. She held him in place, caressing them delicately, he flinched making her heart sunk. She wanted to hold him, to cover him with her body and protect him from the world.

He was hurt. She had failed.

\- My god! What happened?

\- I hit a kerb with my bike – he lied awfully – It looks worse than it feels

\- Don’t lie to me

Her voice was low and serious, hard as iron and cold as ice, commanding. He sunk into himself, there were no chance to bluff this out, not when his mom instincts where all over the place.

\- It was a stupid Alpha – he said putting his glasses on again – He probably thought I was a Beta or something

Lucille Larusso was going to murder someone.

\- Who?

\- Ma! Is okay! – he groaned, feeling a headache approaching. On one side he wasn’t a baby anymore, on the other side he didn’t want his mom to end up in prison – Besides I already got even, kinda.

She looked at him with confusion, as a big smile spreading on his face.

\- Might have – he snorted mid sentence – kicked his friend in the jewels

They exploded into laughter, tension bleeding out. That was so Daniel, in every way, shape and form. She hugged him, bury her nose in his hair, his beautiful son, his smart, gracious, wonderful son wasn’t a little bird who needed help to fly, her baby, her pup, he was an hurricane, a storm, to huge to be contained, to wild.

\- Oh my god – she said shaking her head – You are terrible. You know that, don’t you?

\- Runs in the family – he answered cheekily

They laughed, the remaining anguish still set deep in her stomach. She will be there for him when he needed, she will heal his wounds and hold him tight, she will protect him as much as she could, but he needed to fly solo, he needed to confront the world on his own and she knew he will be fine.

And if not, they will confront the wrath of Lucille Larusso.

Ms Fernandez wasn’t that much surprised to see his son’s new friend at the door that morning but sure was when she looked him up and down, Federico hadn’t tell her he was this cute! Well, she didn’t mind that much he was so reckless if it was to defend this little one’s honor. She could already imagine how beautiful her grandbabys would be.

The young Omega gave her a sheepish, a little taken aback by the big Beta lady.

\- Good morning ma’am – he said softly – I’m Daniel, Daniel Larusso, from the apartment twenty

\- Such a polite young man – she beamed before calling her son - ¡Fernando tu amigo está aquí! ¿Porque no me dijiste que era tan lindo?

\- ¡Mamá!

Freddy came running with his hair and clothes out of place, a faded tee and a pair of jeans that fell a bit too short, he had a chunky gauze covering his nose, his backpack jolting up and down as he jogged to the door. He looked better than Daniel had expected, his skin quite ashy, like he hadn’t slept all that well, and his eyes seemed dark and sunken, but overall he was in better shape than last night. He ushered his mother inside, saying something Daniel couldn’t understand, making her laugh and muss his hair. She bid them farewell with a mischievous smile.

\- Please come to dinner one of this days ¡And your mom too! – she said – And no fights Fernando ¡Porque juro por dios que te vas a enterer!

\- ¡Sí, Mamá!

He closed the door with a bit more force than necessary, making it tremble. He turned around with a sigh.

\- Hey – Daniel said shuffling from foot to foot

\- Hey yourself – Freddy smiled, his voice sounding a bit nasal - Is my knight in shining armor here to pick me up?

\- Watch it – he said punching him lightly on the arm

Both laughed, making their way down stairs.

\- I’m really sorry for what happened last night – he started - I shouldn’t…

He was swiftly interrupted by Freddy, slinging his arm around his shoulders.

\- Don’t sweat it – it was incredible he could have such a good humor even with a messed up nose – after all you saved me. You should teach me that kick, what is it called? The Larusso Nutcracker?

Both cackled, filling the air with their jovial laugh. Daniel understood the message, it said he was okay, it said he was thankful, that none of it were his fault, that he would do it all over again, him, the simple beta with a simple life and a simple future, the one who wasn’t brave but not a coward, he will stand in front that idiot again, he will put a fight, will bare his teeth and fight back even if it was useless even if he was hurt in the end, but mostly it said they were together in this now, they were a pack, they were in this together, they were friends.

And Daniel couldn’t be happier.


End file.
